


начнёшь видеть знаки прихода весны

by Anna_Olev



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor (Kinda), M/M, Psychology, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Olev/pseuds/Anna_Olev
Summary: Быть такими крутыми и сильными для всех (даже если, в случае Ойкавы, и вызывающими иногда когнитивный диссонанс) и неловкой и самой лучшей катастрофой друг для друга, вероятно, их жизненное кредо.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 3





	начнёшь видеть знаки прихода весны

**Author's Note:**

> Перенесено с https://ficbook.net/readfic/9341935, это мой аккаунт, с которого я переезжаю сюда.

С улицы пахнет весной.

Через открытую форточку в комнату врывается ненавязчивыми отзвуками мягкий ветер, наполненный теплом и жизнью — каждой новой травинки, каждого цветка в соседнем дворе, где вечная мирная война между любителями безупречной красоты и аккуратно высаженных растений перед домом и, ну, всеми остальными — кто хочет гулять с собаками и пускать детей играть вокруг старой пихты и кому просто неинтересно. Побеждают пока, как видно, первые, пусть и находятся в меньшинстве — своими неуёмной настойчивостью и постоянными объявлениями, которые так любит фотографировать Ойкава, проходя мимо, и публиковать со смешными подписями.

Зима не была особенно суровой, но дышится после неё всё равно легче — с ней и её дуновениями севера исчезли и терзания и проблемы, ею принесённые. Приходилось решать(ся) и признавать(ся) — много как-то наваливалось и держало в страхе за то, как сложится. А сейчас всё хорошо и так и продолжится — у них в частности и дальше по списку, от щенка, учащегося через дорогу выполнять команды, до неустанных рассветных птиц.

Ивайзуми наконец поднимает взгляд от реферата, над которым так долго пришлось работать. И было только дольше и сложнее от Ойкавы, при каждой возможности передразнивавшего и отвлекавшего. Кто же знал, что дополнительное задание окажется таким тяжёлым и неприятным, что информацию у поисковых систем надо будет забирать с боем? Ивайзуми вот точно не знал — тема «инстар Гроссберга» звучала внушительно и интересно, путь и непонятно. Но теперь всё это позади — и он вполне гордится собой и считает, что заслужил отдых.

А Ойкава пока даже не замечает, что-то усердно набирая в телефоне, ох уж эти споры в комментариях — сидит на подоконнике, своём любимом, по совместительству поводе для жалоб «вот у меня такого нет». У него такого нет, правда, не по умолчанию, а потому что в магазинах скупает несчастные и брошенные растения, реанимирует, называет в честь известных волейболистов, персонажей аниме и музыкантов и расставляет по всей комнате. Один из экземпляров этого безобразия поселился и у Ивайзуми — кактус по имени «глупый Тобио-чан» (в результате переименования, урождённый «Наруто»), который совершенно не рос под опекой Ойкавы и который тут же встрепенулся на новом месте, ведь «вот видишь, у тебя с ним лучше получается ладить, точно Тобио-чан». (Ойкава не показывал язык кактусу с невероятно оскорблённым видом, вовсе нет, не было такого).

Ивайзуми тихо поднимается с места — вглядывается в чужое лицо и вдруг в который раз чувствует эту щемящую нежность, свою склонность к которой ещё год назад не мог бы и заподозрить. Их, по его мнению особенной, связи сложно дать точную и однозначную характеристику. Разве что подойдёт слово «правильная». Знакомы столько же, сколько сами себя помнят, друзья с раннего детства — кажется, общение заладилось с самого знакомства, пусть и странное — слишком уж много взаимных подтруниваний — с чьей-то точки зрения. Они прошли вместе через бабочек в сачках, монстров под кроватями, ловлю покемонов в кустах, игры в пластмассовых Годзилл, поиски пришельцев и, конечно, первые шаги в волейболе.

А влюблённость возникла практически фоном — они привыкли постоянно быть рядом, делиться сокровенными переживаниями, привыкли к прикосновениям — маленькому Ойкаве очень нравились объятия в любой непонятной радостной ситуации, а Ивайзуми мог сколько угодно делать вид, что против. Потому сначала и не обратили внимания, не поняли, что ощущение особенного тепла является таковым. Не было ни доли влияния общей подростковой заинтересованности в вопросах романтики и выбора объекта интереса случайным методом. Просто вышло в какой-то момент, всплыло на поверхность и ударило осознанием — и страхом, что не взаимно, что пойдёт не так, что не должно быть. Вот только и эта вся глупость оказалась взаимной — настолько нелепой, что после разрешения хотелось только стоять под промозглым зимним дождём спина к спине, и притворятся, что на щеках вовсе не слёзы, обычная вода.

Быть такими крутыми и сильными для всех (даже если, в случае Ойкавы, и вызывающими иногда когнитивный диссонанс) и неловкой и самой лучшей катастрофой друг для друга, вероятно, их жизненное кредо.

Ивайзуми подходит ближе, и его наконец замечают — Ойкава улыбается еле уловимо на краях губ.

— Победил свою звезду? — интересуется он.

— Занудная штука, павшая смертью храбрых, называлась инстаром, а на дурацкое прозвище звезды здесь напрашивается только ты.

— Это комплимент сейчас был?

— Сам и решай хоть что-то, кроме аргументов, почему Мэттью Беллами не скатился.

— _And now I have finally seen the light_ , — тут же заводит Ойкава с неподдельным энтузиазмом. — _And I have finally realized…_

У него красиво получается петь — кроме случаев, когда пытается перекричать Ханамаки в караоке, зачем-то. А сейчас, видимо, перекричать вдруг захотел тишину — и можно только надеяться, что на улице никто не подпрыгнул от неуместно громкого и протяжного:

— _I need to lo-o-ove!_

Ойкава выдыхает и откладывает телефон — его долг перед британскими рокерами на сегодня выполнен, песню спел и анонов в интернете на место поставил. Опуская детали и подробности, он временами дурной такой, что ветер стучится к нему в дверь и передаёт: «Пора взрослеть». Вот только Ойкава своей дуростью раз за разом мир спасает от унылой серости, а мир будто бы и не замечает вовсе. Но ему словно бы и не надо — главное, чтобы замечал один единственный человек — и от этого страшно и тепло.

Ивайзуми протягивает руку и начинает осторожно перебирать ему волосы — до сих пор странно, что можно так просто, что радостно от таких простых жестов. Тепло, домашнее, мягкое. Греет словно закатное солнце, и его свет можно увидеть, если постараться очень, золотой и способный разогнать любую тьму. Можно услышать его звук — будто тихий треск дров в камине. Можно ощутить — каждое прикосновение, каждое объятие бесценно, окутывает и наполняет неведомой энергией. Ивайзуми не думал никогда о поэте, дремлющем в душе, но он взялся откуда-то, выбрался наружу, разрывая грудь удивительно приятной болью. Он дарит это нереальное видение, а что с ним делать — непонятно совсем, но от того лишь интереснее. Каждый раз замечать новые детали в мире, окрашенном образами из цветов, звуков, запахов и чувств — как осязаемых, так и томящихся в глубине. Ивайзуми знает, что будет вечно ценить этот подарок — замирающее время и прекрасную пустоту. Судьба вдруг преподнесла ему всю видимую и невидимую красоту. Она такая личная и дорогая, но он хочет делиться ею с одним человеком. Этот человек, если подумать, его собственный синоним для всех сплетённых в причудливую картину, что у него в голове, слов.

— Ты такой милый, когда у тебя не злое лицо, — подаёт голос Ойкава, развеивая задумчивое наваждение.

— А откуда тебе знать, какое у меня сейчас лицо? — фыркает Ивайзуми в ответ.

— Так хорошо научился читать людей, что чувствую. Тебя же часто предупреждают, что я страшный и использую чужие слабости.

— Врёшь ведь.

Точно врёт, заботливый и внимательный, пусть и прячущий за нелепыми масками.

— В этом не вру. А вот раньше соврал, — ухмыляется Ойкава. — Ты всегда милый, как хмурый ёжик.

— Отвратительно.

— Имеешь что-то против ёжиков?

— Только против твоих попыток в комплименты, Дуракава.

— Ты прекрасен, как моя подача, Ива-чан.

— Лучше не стало, — вздыхает тот, и за вздохом старается скрыть прорывающийся смех — и правда отвратительно.

— Ну вот, — изображает обиду Ойкава.

Ивайзуми устраивается рядом, отстав всё-таки от волос, и места, конечно, маловато для двух человек, но дожидаться вместе закатных узоров в небе надо тоже. Он опускает голову Ойкаве на плечо, а тот перехватывает его руку и переплетает их пальцы. Так тихо и спокойно — на редкость, и пусть радостные чувства и охватывают часто в шуме толпы на стадионах, тут они особенные. И так много всего, что сердце трепещет, а мысль блуждает в свободном полете, не зная, как остановиться. Хочется и описать все, и забыться и наслаждаться просто так. Спрятать под кожей каждое прикосновение, накопить их столько, что будет вырываться свет. Помнить о всех случаях, когда лицо омрачалось и на него ложилась тень, забрать боль себе и обратить в шрамы, по которым нежно проведёт (совсем не) чужая рука.

— Знаешь, что сказал Мацукава? — спрашивает Ойкава, и это не предвещает совершенно ничего хорошего.

— Даже угадывать не хочу.

— Что он не понимает, как мы могли начать встречаться, если когда-то видели друг друга противными и мелкими.

— И мы этого даже не помним, — со скепсисом хмыкает Ивайзуми.

— Я помню, что ты вылил сок на моё радиоуправляемое НЛО.

— Но то, что об этом знают Мацукава и Ханамаки — полностью твоя вина.

— Взамен они купили мне чипсы.

— Взамен они будут шутить об этом всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Ойкава смеётся, и Ивайзуми не выдерживает и присоединяется к нему тоже.

— А вообще… Тебе не всё равно, что ли?

— Совершенно всё равно.

— Вот и хорошо, Хаджиме, не мне же одному знать, каким ты был героическим спасателем жуков в детстве, — деланно серьёзно заявляет Ойкава.

— Вот и хорошо, Тоору, и завтра я обязательно расскажу им, что ты десять раз пересматривал ASMR про еду из камней.

— Не передразнивай, так нечестно, — говорит и подразумевает «не вздумай».

— И в мыслях не было, — качает Ивайзуми головой. — Как ты мог предположить такое?

— И я всё равно не прекратил бы тебя любить!

— За какие грехи я тебе такой вредный и скучный.

— И не говори.

Пока по небу разливаются причудливо вермильон и киноварь, подсвеченные лучами заходящего солнца, Ивайзуми в первый раз целует Ойкаву — и почему-то уверен, что их весна окажется долгой и счастливой.

***

_спустя 10 лет_

Ойкаве не спится. Он без особой увлечённости разглядывает звёзды на потолке и вслушивается в мерное дыхание Ивайзуми — просто чтобы забить голову и не погрязнуть ещё глубже в собственных нелепых мыслях. Невольно бодрствуя ночью всегда тяжело не выпустить переживания, которым днём не даёшь воли, на свободу — всплывают проблемы, неоконченные задачи, проколы, невысказанные фразы. Прошлое и будущее начинают казаться запутанными, все действия в них — ошибочными, а настоящее тянется бесконечно и почти мучительно. Конечно, изредка бессоницы бывают и радостными — когда замираешь в волнении перед долгожданным, когда погружаешься в светлые воспоминания.

Ойкава как-то автоматически оказывается у окна — его обычно успокаивает вид ночного города и прохладный воздух, проникающий в комнату через приоткрытую форточку. Вскоре слышит копошение за спиной — неужели всё-таки побеспокоил, хоть и по другому пустяку.

— Ты не спал? — спрашивает слегка осипшим голосом Ивайзуми.

— Да как-то так вот, — Ойкава остаётся только кивнуть.

— А обычно уставшие отдыхать хотят.

Ивайзуми, потягиваясь, подходит к нему и прижимается живым одеялом.

— Ещё и замерзаешь.

И правда — теперь Ойкава замечает покрывшие руки мурашки. И молчит, замирает в чужих объятиях — снова вслушивается в тишину и чужое дыхание сокровенным теплом на шее.

— Я тут думал.

— Удивительно, — хмыкает Ивайзуми. — И что придумал?

Ойкава, наверное, поступает странно, решив устроить полуночный прилив сентиментальности, но после размышлений и воспоминаний остановиться у него не получается.

— Знаешь, мне казалось, так не бывает. Влюблённость уйдёт, уступив место чему-то другому, более стабильному — это нормально. Но нет, я всё ещё влюблён в тебя, спустя столько лет, — он прикрывает глаза и будто бы чувствует учащённое сердцебиение — своё ли. — Те же тепло, волнение и нежность, раз за разом, и не слабеют. Мне достаточно просто идти рядом и смотреть, чтобы быть счастливым. И я хочу чувствовать это как можно дольше.

Ойкава поворачивается и встречается с Ивайзуми взглядами.

— У меня тоже… что-то похожее, — говорит он, немного запинаясь. — И я продолжаю удивляться, почему ты остаёшься со мной.

Ойкаву, сказать честно, каждый раз раздражают подобные слова до невозможного — но сейчас усталость берёт всё-таки своё, и он ограничивается простым:

— Тебе надо быть увереннее в себе.

— Легко сказать, — тихо вздыхает Ивайзуми.

И Ойкава смеётся и чуть наклоняет голову, чтобы поцеловать его.

— Помогу чем смогу.

— Ну спасибо, Дуракава.

— Как ты любишь портить красивые моменты, — кривится Ойкава. — Мог бы для порядка не только лицом показывать, что думаешь.

Даже если в какие-то дни бывает тяжело, даже если окутывают сомнения душным одеялом — а это не такая уж и проблема. Главное ведь, и правда, что они есть друг у друга.

— Знаю я, что тебе надо, — ухмыляется Ивайзуми. — Я тоже тебя люблю, Тоору. Всегда и несмотря ни на что.


End file.
